warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Flammenherz
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Flammenherz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 12:05, 19. Nov. 2011 Hi Hiiiiiiii, von ROTKEHLCHEN :D hii,hast nen coolen Namen XD Lg Zimtflamme Dein anderes Konto heyy :) was ist mit deinem anderen konto passiert? - Cherry Dein Wiki hey du hast doch dein Wiki? Wie hast du den Hintergrund da verändert? Sieht schön aus :*- Cherry Freunde Wollen wir Freunde sein.Von Falkenherz . Wenn ja schreib auf meine Disskusion Seite eine Antwort bitte BYE bye xd Mousewhisker hi^^ Ich mag deinen Mousewhisker xD Schade dass ich das Shading nicht so gut kann^^ Cherry Fruity 16:58, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Flamme ich wünsch dir fröhliche Weihnachten, viele Geschenke und nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Deine Freundin Feder 13:38, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder Hihi ;D Ich hab mir dein profil mal wieder angeschaut Drachenherz 2 17:59, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) HI, wollte dich fragen ob´s OK is das ich dich bei meinen FREUNDEN eingetragen hab. Bitte kommentiere mich ''' '''möglichst bald. ''Dein Falke :)'' Bouncefire Hey Flamme ^^ Ich wollte dein Bild von Bouncefire eben in eine Datei mit einem passenderen Name umbennen, doch dabei ist mir leider ein Fehler unterlaufen, sodass ich deine Datei scheinbar iwie gelöscht habe :( Dafür wollte ich mich entschuldigen :/ Es war ein Versehen und ich wollte dich deshalb bitten die Datei nochmal hochzuladen ^^ LG 17:43, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi ^^ :) Irc-Channel Ich kann heute 15:00 leider nicht on kommen. Aber ich schau wahrscheinlich davor und abends nochmal vorbei. LG DracheDoofenschmitz fies sein ist suuuuper 07:23, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Was hast du den für Sachen bei deinen Fähigkeiten hingescrieben ?? Sehr witzig :))Mondpfote 11:06, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Was hast du den für Sachen bei deinen Fähigkeiten hingescrieben ?? Sehr witzig :))Mondpfote 11:12, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Mir tut mein Bauch schon weh for lachen:)) Mondpfote 11:12, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Kann leider wegen Error und irgendwas nicht mehr in den Chat kommen ;( (!!!) Bin nur im wikia chat... DracheDoofenschmitz fies sein ist suuuuper 19:08, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Katzen Sind die Katzen auf deinem Profiel DEINE Katzen ? Wenn ja die sind voll süüß! LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 14:07, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sie sind sooo süüüüüüß!Mondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 17:44, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Flammi komm doch bitte wieder in den Chat, Shani wollte dich bestimmt nicht vergraueln t.t wir können ja auch nix dafür, was -chan und -kun heißt. und deswegen gleich sauer zu werden ist doch auch nicht richtig T_T komm wieder, bitte <3333 - Deine Feuerliiii :* Sorry... Okay,ich weiss ich bin sch... und so.Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid.ich schwöre ich mach´s niewieder!Versprochen!Bitte lass mich wieder in den Chat.Ich achte auch darauf,was ich schreiben/sage.Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid.Ich mach´s wirklich niewieder!Wenn du mich wieder in den Chat lässt,beweise ich´s dir!Ich mein´s ernst!Bitte antworte mir,okay?Ley Grüße Hi Flammi, ich soll dir schöne Grüße von Deus Figendi ausrichten. (Ich hätte es dir lieber im Chat ausgerichtet, aber du bist ja nicht da ;( Vllt sollte ich das mit Skype auch mal probieren) LG 15:11, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey ja, ich hab Skype! Ich heiße meiner10051966 (Das ist der Account meiner Mutter.) LG Honey Happy Birthday!!!! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag nachträglich!!! <33333333 Sry, habe gestern vergessen dir zu gratulieren, aber ich habe es ja jetzt gemacht, deshalb hoffe ich es ist nicht so schlimm. Also Happy Birthday Flammi! ♥♥♥ HDL GLG Jacky711 11:55, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Tja, ich bin noch einen Tag später als Jacky, weil ich leider PC-Verbot hatte, aber das hindert mich nicht daran dir nachträglich zu gratulieren. Also Happy Birthday!!! LG 18:55, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Nachtigallfeder Na, erkennst du ihn wieder? Ich habe Nachtigallfeder für dich gemalt <33333 Ich hoffe er gefällt dir^^ GLG Jacky Bild Hab mal dir etwas hingebastelt.- 16:11, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ''Ich weiß wieviel Scheiße ich gebaut habe und erwarte auch nicht viel aber wenn du das mal liest möchte ich dass du weißt wie leid es mir tut, du warst immer gut zu mir und du hast das nicht verdient Es tut mir leid .. Bild ^-^ thumb|288pxHier ist dein Bild :3 Ich habs jetzt zwar nicht so gut hinbekommen, aber ich hoffe es gefällt die trozdem ^.^ Lg 20:19, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Werft die Stöcke! :3 Sou .. Da ist meine Zeichnung von Lilly und Ballou :3 .. Ich hoffe Ballous Aussehen passt so halbwegs °-° xD (The real Jeffery Woods (Diskussion) 19:25, 13. Feb. 2015 (UTC)) '' Datei entfernt Huhu :)) Hey Fackel, kommst du bald wieder? wir vermissen dich :( wäre schön du dich bald mal wieder sehen lässt <333333 LG Krähenstern (Diskussion) 19:16, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo :) hast du lust mal wieder in den Chat/Channel zu kommen wegen RPG und so :3 vielleicht auch mal mit Menschen ? Gruß Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 19:12, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Bildii :3 Hey Flammitammi :P ich hab dir mal ein Bild gemalt, ich weiß es ist nicht soo toll geworden, aber du bist so lieb, deshalb: Hier ^.^ thumb|left|Flammitammi!!! *-* xD LG, 14:38, 15. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Wolf-Blidchen c: Hea Flammenherz :D Hier ist das versprochende Bild , hat doch etwas länger gedauert als erwartet . Dafür entschuldige ich mich , und hoffe dass das nicht all zu schlimm ist :3 Datei entfernt(The real Jeffery Woods (Diskussion) 17:48, 20. Mär. 2015 (UTC)) Hey :) hab deine Nummer leider nicht mehr ... würd mich freuen wenn du mir vllt ne nachricht hinterlässt dass man irgendwie mal wieder chatten kann ;) mfgDrachenherz 2 (Diskussion)